Asylums or Hell- What's The Difference?
by ReaperNinjaGirl976
Summary: (Ok, so this is the actual first story, the one before Asylums or Highschool.) Hinata has been put away in an asylum. She has no family, no hope and no reason to live anymore. But with new brothers who understand, a new mother who loves her, and new friends who care, will she choose to live a new life or choose to die a slow death? rating might go up because of gore :)
1. Chapter 1

**WELL HERE IT IS... DUN DUN DUN-DUN-DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Asylums or Hell- What's The Difference?! OMG I can't help but feel excited for myself! lol I really hope you all forgive me for pausing a story and for being such a dunderhead for not posting this first one so you'll have to forgive me! lol let's just start before I start crying and making a fool out of myself...  
Disclaimer-Chan- ReaperNinjaGirl976 owns nothing!**

I don't know how I got here, but I do know one thing: I finally killed Hyuga Hiashi. Hiashi had been married to my mother for six years before she died suddenly when I was five and my sister was just born. The doctors think she died in childbirth one week after Hanabi, my little sister, was born. But I know that my father had killed her when he crushed a huge bottle worth of sleeping pills in her food, I know because I saw him do it. But poor little innocent me, I didn't know that they were drugs until she died. Before they took her to the hospital, I fought with the paramedics and in the process, accidentally yanked off her necklace she promised to give me when I grew older. I was a beautiful black and silver dragon in flight and in it's curled tail was a glass yinyang with a black pearl and a white pearl as the circles. I also managge to yank off her matching bracelet, which I wore at the age of ten when it had managaed to fit a little.

After my mother's death, Hiashi had gotten into the habit of beating me constantly. Eventually, he would go for Hanabi in her crib and I would have to suffer the beating in exchange for one more day for Hanabi to live. I would learn to fight death and force myself into the hands of life again just to protect what my mother had given ME, not Hiashi ME! At the age of six I lost the feeling of pain everywhere in my body, I learned thow to take hits with the least amount of damage and to deliver them with the most amount of damage, I learned to cook and clean, I held a few jobs pet sitting and gardening, I went shopping for food every week with the money I earned, I planned escape routes and hidding places in my house, and I learned parkor. Whaen Hanabi turned five and I turned ten, I taught her everything I knew about defence, fighting and caring for herself. She learned quickly in order to survive and make me proud of her skills. She even managed to lose pain after half a year which I was especially proud of. The next year I took her to work with me and we earned twice as much money and bought more food.

One thing Hanabi didn't know about me, was that I drank blood. I would kill some small animals and drink their blood. I had first begun this when I was five in an attempt to keep myself alive from loosing too much blood. What became an attempt to survive, became an addiction. Pretty soon I was killing twice a week to have my fill and I would even sneak some into Hanabi's food to keep her alive. I started that when she was off the formula at age one and stopped it after she turned three, but I still kept going. At school I was being bullied by five boys all a year older than me. I didn't know what to do but I found out something in myself one day after school. I had this dark and evil part of myself I had created after so many years of abuse, and on that day I allowed it to take over. I didn't know what happened, but all I remember was feeling my eyes darken from light purple to black and then the five boys on the floor moaning in pain. I never got in trouble and they never bothered me again. That evil part of me was bent on hell to protect Hanabi and I only used that part of me when I needed it. I would always have to summon it when things were dire and it was slowly taking over. I knew because I noticed my eyes were becoming darker and darker everytime I summon my dark side, but I didn't mind. If it ment protecting Hanabi, I would let it take over permenately.

At age twelve, I was horribly blessed with the gift of a curvy body and big boobs. I looked in the mirror once in a while and see my mother staring back. I had her looks: Silky navy blue hair, smooth pale skin, large purple eyes, plump pink lips, a small straight nose, a heart shaped face, and a delicate build. With the way I looked, no one could have guessed that I can knock out a grown man with one hit. Hanabi looked like my mom with my dads hair and skin. She had long silky brown hair, smooth tanned skin, large purple eyes, plump pink lips, a small straight nose, a heart shaped face and a delicate build. With how she looked, no one could have guessed that she could take a man down in ten seconds. We were always together, always strong, always unstoppable, until one day...

I was still twelve and seven year old Hanabi had entered the house before me because I had dropped some change we earned as tip. I had told her to wait for me but she assured me that it was fine because dad was never home at this time. After spending less than five minutes picking up the rest of the quarters I stood up, and as I stood I heared the ear shattering scream of Hanabi and a gun shot. Everything happened so fast. I was suddenly in the house at the bottom of the stairs holding Hanabi's head in my lap. She kept crying about how she was in so much pain, how scared she was to die. I pulled the rest of her body into my lap and rocked with her, singing her favorite song. She would always fall asleep to this very song ever since she was a baby and would still hear it every night when I sang it.

Tears ran down my face as I sang her song over and over, telling how much I loved her, how sorry I was that I didn't protect her from Hiashi. Her breathing was starting to slow down and her eyes were becoming dim. She looked at me with so much love and smiled, "I love you so much Hinata-nii." she said grasping my hand tightly, "I'm glad I got to die looking at my other mommy." I sputtered for an explination, "Even if you didn't have me, you were always my mommy. I knew from the moment I saw you're face, heard your voice, felt your touch, that YOU were my Mom, and that you would love me as a daughter. I left you something in the room under the floor-bored under the bed. I want you to have it. I love you mommy, Hinata." and just like that, her last breath indicated her death. I stared at her for eternity before I screamed my raged, pained scream. I had lost everything that ment anything to me, and I was going to kill the bastard who took it. I picked Hanabi up and placed her on our bed with, what I had just realized, a large hole in her chest. I looked under the bed and saw a black and white gold ring with my name incribed in it.

I placed the ring on my hands and walked to Hiashi's room, kicking the door open and breaking it. He was sitting on his bed with a shotgun hanging loosely in his hand and a glass of beer in his other hand. "You killed her." I said as he downed the drink. He laughed evily and stood, "I sure did." he said stretching, "Had the time of my life too. The look on her face when I shot her was priceless, her scream was music to my ears. You should have seen it, it was amazing." He laughed again and pointed the gun at me, "Now it's your turn." I ran out just before he pulled the trigger and jumped down the flight of stairs, Hiashi at my heels. He ran down the stairs and shot at me again. I fell onto the floor to dodge and turned around to see him discard the gun and stride over, "I want to kill YOU with my bear hands." He said lifting me up by the throat. I summoned all of my dark power and blacked out.

By the time I had woken from, what I call, my dark slumber, I was eating a mangled Hiashi and felt people pulling me off. I fought and struggled but a needle fixed that. I woke up in a hospital room later on and learned that I had gotten shot twice in the back, I was out for three days, my family was dead, and that I had been proclaimed: Mentally Unstable. I was to spend time in the hospital until I'm healed, and then off to the syciatric ward, Kohona's Gentle Leaf Recovery Center for the Mentally Unstable. I figured that it would take at least a few months before I leave but I didn't care. Hiashi is dead, my life is dead, my special treasure Hanabi is dead, and pretty soon I will be too.

**I know this is the first chapter in the 2nd book BUUUUUTTTTT! You have to remember that I combined both stories so I will also post a second chapter today... Happy now? Of course you are :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here is chapter 2!  
Disclaimer-Chan: Nothing Naruto is owned by Me!**

Hinata's POV-

I want to die.  
I slumped in my seat as the bus drove on for hours. I didn't pay attention to the people staring or anything else for that matter. I gave a little sigh at the thought making the guard beside me tense up and point his gun at me. I looked down at my hands; both were bound with the new state-of-the-art cuffs that covered my hands and wrists. My feet were bound with chains that gave me enough room to walk small steps; there was even a long-enough chain that connected my hands to my feet. I then turned and gave him a look, "I may be violent and unstable, but I'm not stupid." It said. He visibly shook now that I was looking at him, causing me to scoff and turn my attention back to the world outside of my barred window.

**_'Kill, kill, kill.'_** The darkness chanted. I frowned and closed my eyes trying to clear my head, but the chanting only got louder. **_'I know you're hungry.'_** it said in a silky smooth voice. I started to listen to the voice that has haunted me and that has been my comfort for years, **_'That guard looks tasty. He is strong, good meat but has weak blood. Look at him shiver in fear at the sight of us.'_** I turned my head slowly and opened my eyes, causing the guard to shake even more. I felt myself scowl, **"Fool!"** the darkness spat, **"I don't waste time on cowards like you!"** The man aimed his gun at me again. I laughed, **"What are you going to do? Shoot me? I'd like to see you try."** After the words left my lips the bus came to a sudden halt and he guard was sent flying to the floor. I gave him a disgusted sneer before standing and walking over him as I exited the bus.

As soon as I stepped off, I noticed the walls were too high to climb and figured that the wall also went underground. I sighed, _'This isn't going to be easy.'_ I thought as I walked to the entrance. I saw a big red button on the right side of the door and lifted my leg to kick it only to be restricted by the bloody chain. I tried to lift my hands only to be restricted again. A frown marred my face as I thought on how to open the door. I sighed for the umpteenth time today and hit the button with my right shoulder, waiting for the buzzer of approval. As soon as I heard it I used my right shoulder again to open the doors.

I looked around the building in mild interest before spotting the shocked receptionist-nurse lady and walking over to her. "Hyuga Hinata. I'm supposed to meet Tsunade. Take me to her." Short and simple. The woman gave me a dumb nod before talking into her radio, "Shizune the new girl is here." She said giving me a weary look. I rolled my eyes before a lady with short black hair and onyx eyes came into the room. She was carrying a small pig and had a soothing smile on her face. "I'm Shizune, head nurse." She said in a calm and smooth voice, "Please come this way." I shrugged and followed her down a random hallway. It wasn't long before two large guards came to walk beside us. I gave Shizune a dirty look to which she replied with a smile. I looked to the guard on the left. He had a scar across his eye and cheeks. The other guard beside me had no scars what-so-ever but he did have a piercing in his ear. I turned back to Shizune again. "We can't be too sure if you're a threat or not." She said, "But we can be sure to keep you from doing anything too... Unexpected."

I turned to look straight ahead, thinking over her words. '**_Oh, we're not threats are we?'_** the darkness said in anger and amusement, **_'Well let's just show her how 'unexpected' we can be.'_** I nodded and felt my eyes darken. Before they knew it, I had slammed the guard beside me into one of the walls and tore his earring out of his ear. He screamed and tried to push me away but I stayed on top of him and started to rip into his neck. I heard sounds of panic behind me but continued to eat the man. A sharp prick on the back of my neck turned my body into jelly and caused me to fall limp. I was roughly lifted into the air as watched as the man was carried away on a stretcher. Shizune gave me a tired look. I felt myself smile and the blood on my mouth drip onto my clothes. She waved on the guards and they carried me the rest of the way.

We finally stopped at wooden double doors. Shizune knocked twice before opening the doors and shutting them behind us. A blond woman looked up from her papers to glare at me. She had a green coat and a white shirt underneath. Her hair was in two low pig-tails. Her brown glaring eyes started to twitch and I noticed a small purple diamond tattoo on her head. She pushed her papers aside and rubbed her temples. "You have caused quite the uproar Miss Hyuga." She said in a tired tone. I glared, "I'm not longer a Hyuga," I spat, "Just Hinata will suffice." She looked at me surprised before she chuckled at my response. "Twelve years old and already talking like an adult are we?" She asked with a small smile. "I became an adult after my mother died." I replied. She nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm sorry about what happened to Honoka." She said, "She was a great woman. I happen to know that you were very close to your mother and that she loved you and Hanabi dearly. I also apologize for the death of your sister." I felt tears burn the back of my eyes at the sound of my sister's name but said nothing.

"Anyways," She said wiping a stray tear, "You are to remain here until you are deemed well enough to go. Your clothes and toiletries will be delivered to your room as well as book and other means of entertainment. You are to not cause anymore trouble or you will be put in the red section until you behave. Meals will be brought to you until you can behave well enough to go to the lunch room with everyone else. Until then you get room service. Meals will be served at eight am, twelve pm and six pm. In between those hours you are free to pass time in the lobby or in you room. You will receive meds in between meals and we're not afraid to inject you if you refuse. Now while we're on that topic, let's discuss your hospital report."

She picked up that papers that she had put down moments ago and read it, "You have been extremely violent, you asked the nurses to deliver to you blood and raw meat, you tried biting and eating one of the nurses who refused your order, and you've been talking to no one in particular." She gave me a look for me to explain. "I'm not really violent," I started, "Only when I'm in real danger. Sometimes I can't help but give into the commands." Tsunade looked interested, "Commands?" she asked. I nodded, "It tells me what to do." she raised an eyebrow, "The darkness," I explained, "it tells me what to do." "In what voice does this 'Darkness' talk to you in?" she asked.

I thought for a moment, "It's a smooth voice, like silk and melted chocolate. Even in times of danger it's calm and soothing. I would like to think it's a girl voice... Yes, it's a girl. She told to me to protect Hanabi and she protected me from danger. She helped me through my loss and makes me laugh. She's like my mother but like a sister too. She's sweet and affectionate and nice but if you hurt me she gets angry. She's very distrustful and paranoid but she can learn to accept others if she deems them worthy enough. She's very proud and doesn't like to be looked down upon. She'll do anything to prove her worth, even if she has to kill. She loves me and will do anything to keep me safe. And even though she can be annoying, I love her too." I felt the Darkness smugly grin after I finished

I looked at Tsunade who had a thoughtful look on her face, "Did you give this voice a name? Did you ever call it anything?" I shook my head no. She nodded, "Well, I believe you have MPD: Multi Personality Disorder. And we can give you something to curb that violent edge too." She nodded at her decision and took out a radio, "Have they arrived?" She asked. "They have Tsunade-sama. Shall I send them in?" A voice asked. "Please." Tsunade replied. The guards moved me to the right side of the room and not a minute later two boys and a woman came in. The woman had short, spiky purple hair tied into a high ponytail. Her brown eyes glinted with mischief and her lips curled into a grin. She wore a brown over-coat, a black t-shirt, an orange skirt, net leggings and sandles with shin protectors.

I then looked to the first boy; he had brown spiky hair and lightly tanned skin. I couldn't see his eye color because of the shades her wore but I knew they were studying me as intently as I was studying him. His clothes were grey and dull but I didn't mind. The other boy was giving me a feral grin. He had wild brown hair and brown slit eyes. His teeth were sharp to the point but they didn't seem too scary to me. He also wore grey clothes but instead of glasses, he wore a muzzle over his mouth. At the sight of the muzzle my lips twitched from a supressed smile which the threesome caught and smiled to. I'm pretty sure I looked wild with my blood-stained clothes and mouth and my crazy hair; but I couldn't care less about what I looked like.

"Hinata," Tsunade said, "This is your adopted family, Mitarashi Anko and her adopted sons Kiba and Shino. These two boys also attend this facility and will be by your side, so get to know them because they want to know you." I blinked owlishly three times before they approached me and bowed. I blinked again before bowing as well. "You look just like Noka-chan when she was your age." Anko said breathlessly. I looked to her in surprise to which she smiled at, "That's right runt, I knew your mother like the back of my hand. We used to hang out when we were younger, but after the arranged marriage Hiashi forced us apart. But we managed to make me your god-mother in secret." She gave me a sly smile. I smiled too and looked to Tsunade who smiled as well, "You are allowed to leave for now Hinata, but if you have any questions you can ask ma or Shizune. Welcome to Gentle Leaf. I hope you can at least enjoy your stay."

**I hope this was ok... Well I'll see you later! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three!  
Disclaimer-Chan: I DON't OWN!**

**...I want to die...**

Hinata's POV-

I was to be escorted by my 'brothers' to my room and then to the lounge. I found that my 'brothers' weren't as bad as I thought they would be. Sure, Kiba is overly talkative and Shino is a little too smart for his own good, but we all have our faults don't we? I turned to Shino and raised and eyebrow, flicking my eyes to Kiba in the process, "Does he always talk this much?" My body language said. Shino sighed silently and nodded slowly, "unfortunately he does." His body language said. I sighed too and looked at the door numbers until I found mine. "And here is your room Hina-chan." Kiba said cheerfully. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "Hina-chan?" I whispered dangerously low. Shino took a step back, not wanting to get involved. Kiba's smile dropped at my tone and came back nervously, "Oh I'm sorry," He said, "It just because I think it's really cute for you and well your my new sister and well...erm..." HE stopped talking before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

I stared at him before sighing, "I respect you Kiba-san," I said closing my eyes, "But just because we're 'siblings' now, doesn't mean we're close, ok?" He nodded quickly before I continued, "It's going to be a little while before I can really call you my 'brother' but don't worry; you're already on your way there, ok?" I opened my eyes at the shock of him hugging me tightly. "That's good," He said, "Because I can already tell that I can call you my sister!" I squirmed a bit, "Good, now another thing," I flipped him over my shoulder and threw him down the hallway, "Don't touch me until I can call you 'brother'." I called.

I turned to Shino who chuckled in amusement and opened my door for me. I nodded in thanks and entered, allowing him in as well. Kiba knocked and I allowed him in as I looked around my room. The walls were painted a light grey and the carpeted floors were a much darker shade. My bed was against the left side of the wall and next to it was a white elegant dresser. On top of that was a lamp and a set of faded was closet in the corner and next to that was the bathroom door and a white hamper. I opened the closet and saw that all my shirts were hung up so that must mean my pants were in the dresser beside my bed. I turned to the door of my room and noticed there was a bookshelf that was carved into the wall. There were already many books on the shelves.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before grabbing my clothes from atop my dresser, "I'll change in the bathroom," I said, "I wont be long." I shut and locked the door behind me and leaned against it. "Hey Shino," Kiba said quietly through the door, "What do you think of our new sister?" I leaned against the door and listened for Shino's quiet voice. Finally he spoke, "She seems sad." He said thoughtfully, "Clearly she has lost a lot of things she cares about. She is frightened of us coming into her life and the large change in everything she knew. But with careful steps and gentle pushes, she can come around and open up." Kiba was silent a moment before he spoke, "Yeah, I think you're right; we just need to give her time and space. But I can't wait until she opens up. I've always wanted a little sister!" I pushed off of the door, not wanting to listen to them any longer.

I roughly pulled off my shirt and tossed it onto the counter as I glanced in the mirror; there were many pink, almost invisible, scars that marred my body. Because I was the holder of these scars, they might as well have large red arrows pointing to them. Suddenly, a bloody Hanabi was staring at me through the mirror. She still had that large hole in her chest and that haunting smile on her face. I felt my eyes burn with unshed tears as I quickly looked away and changed into my other shirt. I yanked off my pants and then pulled on the other pair, refusing to look at the mirror again. As I stood up again a new image in the mirror caught my eyes. It was Hanabi again, but this time she looked different. She had this angelic glow to her face that radiated off of her white clothes. She was blood and hole-free with a sweet smile gacing her face. I gasped in surprise and touched the mirror gently. She seemed to copy my actions before she spoke, "Oh Mommy Onee-san," She giggled, "You're so beautiful. I love you." I jerked back at those words, my eyes wide as saucers. She frowned, "What's the matter Mommy Onee-san?" she asked, "Don't you love me too?" I strangled cry tore from my throat as I grabbed my clothes and stumbled out of the bathroom.

Shino and Kiba stood and I threw my clothes in the hamper and walked out with my head down. "Hinata-chan," Kiba asked, "what's wrong?" I shook my head and crossed my arms tightly. "You know Hinata," Shino spoke in his wise voice, "It is better to talk about your troubles, releasing you from it's hold, than to hold it all inside, where they can haunt you for years." I stopped and turned to Shino, who's gaze was just as piercing as mine own. I then turned to Kiba who's eyes held concern, "Please Hinata," He pleaded, "We want to help you." I frowned, "Why?" I asked harshly. He flinched but then stood tall and proud, "Because you're my sister, and because you're my sister it means you're part of the pack. And because you're part of the pack, it means we help each other out no matter what." I turned to Shino, "You're part of the swarm, and we help each other out no matter what." I put my head down in thought.

"Ok," I agreed,lifting my head. "But if you say anything to anyone, I will kill you without a moment's hesitation." They nodded, knowing that I ment each and every word. I sighed, "I saw my sister," I mumbled, "My VERY DEAD sister, Hanabi." Shino put a hand on my shoulder, "Just because they are not with you physically, it does not mean they are not with you in love and memory." He said. Kiba place a hand on my shoulder too, "It's natural for you to miss someone you love so much. It's ok for you to hang on her her memory." He said gently, "but you shouldn't feel guilty about her death or that she's dead, ok?" I looked up in surprise at the smart choice of words he had strung together but nodded anyways. "Good, now let's go!" He called pulling my hand so I would follow.

**...I want to die...**

Kiba and I finally entered the room. Kiba ran off while I stayed behind and looked around curiously. There were not as many people as I thought there would be, but that was probably because some of them were in their rooms or just not around. "Penny for your thoughts?"Shino asked. I shrugged, "Not that many people." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He scanned the room, "Yes, well one of them are in their room." He replied before scanning the room again. Out of no where Kiba appeared beside me with a pair of blonds. "Hinata," He grinned, "These are the Uzumaki twins, Ino and her older brother Naruto. Guys, this is my new sister Hinata. Don't touch her though, I'm still sore and bruised." Ino laughed before walking up to me.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled brightly, "It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" she said with a smile. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair was platinum blond. Her skin was tanned and smooth looking, but she was skinnier than normal. I took her hand and shook it, "The pleasure is mine... Ino." Her smile grew as she moved out of the way for her brother who held out his hand as well. "It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan, I hope we can be great friends!" His eyes were as blue as the ocean and his hair was a darker shade than Ino's. His skin was tanner than Ino and he was taller, but I noticed three whisker marks on both of his cheeks. I grabbed his hand as well and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet you Naruto, and I hope we become friends as well." His grin grew wider as he let go.

I forced a small smile to my face before dropping it and looking around. Ino, catching my awkwardness to the situation cleared her throat, "Do you want to sit and chat Hinata-chan?" She asked warmly, "We could talk about whatever you like." I nodded shyly and followed her to a table. "I like to know everyone here before they become a threat to my well being." Ino nodded with a sly smirk, "I happen to know everyone here." She said turning in her chair to face the room. "The pink/red head over there is Tyuya, she has three voices in her head that constantly argue and bicker. Sometimes you'll hear her yell at them to shut up. The guy with the multiple piercings is Pein; he thinks he's a god. The girl beside him is Konan. She has a nervous disorder. The guy over in the corner by the plants is Zetzu. He has a split personality..." (A/N: I'm lazy so we will skip the rest!)

"And that's all you need to know about the people in this room. But the guy you have to watch out for is..." The room suddenly went into a fearful silence... well most of it was fearful the other was more of like a respect and expectant silence... but that doesn't matter. The guy who caused the silence walked into the room like he owned it, which made me feel threatened. Ino, Shino Naruto, and even Kiba looked down. I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking away and/or down. I frowned before masking my face again to look at the guy who looked like he was getting some water. His hair was a bloody red color as well as the tattoo on his forehead. His eyes were a sea-foam green and narrowed dangerously ahead. His skin was pale but tanned and scarred in some areas. He looked around my age but he was obviously feared and respected by everyone here... well everyone but me.

"Hinata!" Ino hissed in a whisper, "Don't look at him! Don't even move!" I turned to her, "Why, will I turn to stone or something?" I said in a dead but quiet voice. She glanced at the boy and then me, "This isn't a joke don't look at him because-" She gasped and looked at the table again. I turned and saw the boy staring at me, trying to intimidate me. I kept his gaze with an indifferent look of my own. He death glared me, expecting some kind of reaction of fear. I scoffed and stood up to leave my eyes not leaving his until I turned around. I felt his gaze burning into my back as I left the room. I even heard his steps coming after me at a steady pace. I didn't look back or made any indication that it bothered me, but inside I was freaking out. _'Darkness,'_ I pleaded, _'Help me!' **'I'm here Hinata!'**_ It called, _**'Just keep walking and get ready to run around and lose him.'**_ I inwardly nodded and walked a few more steps before turning a corner and running down the hallway. I heard his footsteps behind me and a chuckle escape from his lips... _'Why me?'_

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Reveiw it!**


End file.
